


Forgive Me Son

by https_nyx_info



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dre - Freeform, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, So does Tommy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i wrote this in a mental hospital, jschlatts an asshole, no...seriously-, philza minecraft, therapy bois inc, tubbo needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_nyx_info/pseuds/https_nyx_info
Summary: Jschlatt is a single dad working hard for his son but after an incident with an old friend of his, he'll never see his little Toby (Tubbo) grow up. Sending the man down an insane spiral, searching for his son and the man who made his life a living hell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. PROLOGUE: A BROKEN MAN

“You can't kick me out!” The horned man echoed through the street. “I have a son, please! I need more ti-” The door slammed. The horned man looked down at his son in his arms, still asleep. He started walking down the street in hopes to find some shelter. 

The man looked around frantically, “Shit.” he murmured. “Shit, shit, shit!” He muttered repeatedly. 

After walking around for ten minutes in the rain he found an alley-way. It was covered by the roof of the buildings in dead-end after about fifteen feet it was decently wide for one to lay across. The fact that it was dead-end and was covered by a dumpster, he figured it was good to stay there for the night. All that the man had was blankets, twenty dollars, and a few spare clothes he wrapped his son in all of the blankets hoping to keep him warm, whilst the man only kept his coat. 

“Good night Toby,” the man said solemnly, “I'm so sorry.”


	2. CHAPTER 1: An Old Friend

Schlatt knew that he needed help, but from who? He sat there thinking for a moment and decided it was time he saw an old friend of his. 

Schlatt unwrapped the blanket from his son and made his way to the train station. Using five of his dollars to buy a ticket, luckily children five and under could ride free. After about three hours on the train, he made it. Out of the city and to the fields, Schlatt got off the train and started to walk again with Toby still asleep in his arms. Schlatt had walked for another thirty minutes, before finally seeing what he was looking for. A house, where the only person who could help him lived. Schlatt walked up the stairs of the porch and knocked on the door. A kid with brown hair opened it, he had a yellow sweater, round glasses, and peculiar ears that were pig-like.

“Hey Wilbur, is your father home?” The child smiled widely.

“Uncle Schlatt! Uncle Schlatt!” Schlatt laughed, finding the situation amusing. 

“Miss me?” After a few seconds of silence, there was a yell. 

“Who’s at the door?” the voice wandered. An annoyed expression appears on Wilburs face, obviously annoyed by whoever was yelling.

“Go away, Tommy!” Wilbur yelled back, but the small boy, known as Tommy, already pushed past by Wilbur to see who was at the door. The small boy's face lit up when he saw who was at the door. 

“Uncle Schlatt!” he looked at who he was holding 

“Tubbo!” Schlatt shook Toby awake and gestured to Tommy, Toby's face immediately lit up with pure joy.

“Tommy!” Schlat put Toby down and watched as the two went off to play. Wilbur steps back into the door frame.

“So sorry about that Uncle,” he said slightly looking down at the floor. Schlatt chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Wilbur smiled and raised his hand to point over to the backdoor. 

“Dad’s in the garden with Techno, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Schlatt nodded and Wilbur went up the stairs. He walked through the house taking in the nice decor. Drawings, Photos, small statues, it looked tidy and homey. Schlatt opened the back door and saw a boy with semi-long pink hair and a paper crown and a man with long flowy blonde hair and lilac wings. The boy was staring at a potato in his hands making a small gasping noise. Whilst the man was laughing at his excitement.

“Hello there Techno.” Techno nearly dropped his potato in surprise and looked around to see who said his name, his eyes finally landing on Schlatt. He made another sound of excitement and looked to his father. The winged man had a shocked expression on his face, but not a bad one. He was excited to see his old friend again. The winged man ran up and gave Schlatt a hug.

“Hey Philza, miss me that much?” Schlatt said hugging Philza back, physical affection wasn’t his strong suit, but he did try his best. 

“Yes! What are you doing here?” Philza said with a slight laugh. Schlatt started to get a bit fidgety and stuttered on his words a bit. 

“How about we go inside, there's a that I want to talk to you about” Philza agreed and the two men went inside with little Techno following behind them. Once they got inside, Schlatt took a seat while Philza went to go make some tea. 

“So, what’s up?” Philza questioned with his charming demeanor. Schlatt sighed.

“Well,” he paused. “The motel kicked me and Toby out, so now we have no place to go. So, I was wondering if you could help me find a job so I can at least get some food for the little guy. I don’t want to be a burden, but do you think you can help me?” Philza turned around setting the tea he brewed for Schlatt on the table.

“Of course you can, you’re like a brother to me.” Philza smiled,  _ how is he always so happy?  _ Schlatt sighed again.

“Phil I owe you big time.” Philza turned around and chuckled.

“No you don’t, what you need is rest. I have a spare room upstairs second door to the left, you and Toby can stay as long as you need.” Philza was always so kind-hearted. He had a great way of speaking, Schlatt simply didn’t. All he could say to Philza was.

“Thank you."


	3. CHAPTER 2: A Second Chance?

After a few hours of social interaction Schlatt, Philza, and Wilbur were all downstairs listening to Wilbur play his guitar. He finished his song and the other two gave him a round of applause, he had a big smile on his face. Wilbur was tuning his guitar when Schlatt asked him a question. 

“So how old are you now Will?” Wilbur, not moving his eyes away from his guitar answered.

“I’m twelve, so is Techno since we’re twins and all that. Tommy’s five and keeps saying he’s a ‘big man’ now, whatever that means. Philza and Schlatt had a laugh at this. They kept laughing until Philza spoke.

  
  


“Hey J, you mind checking on the others for me, it's nearly dinner. Can’t let them starve.” Philza would always call Schlatt “J,” earning him the nickname “Jschlatt.” No one really knows how it came to be.

“Not at all, I’ll head up now,” Schlatt said, now walking up the wooden stairs. He got to Techno’s door and knocked. 

“You may enter.” a slightly monotone voice spoke. Schlatt walked in to see Techno reading some book called “Sun Tzu the Art of War” an interesting book choice.

"Hey Techno." Schlatt greeted the small boy and sat at the end of his bed. “Phil told me to check up on you guys, just making sure you’re not stabbing anyone.” Schlatt chuckled whilst Techno just looked at him, deadpanned, and smiled slightly. Schlatt’s chuckle came to halt. “Anyways, I’ll leave you to do whatever you’re doing.”

Schlatt exited Techno’s room,  _ what the hell is wrong with that kid?  _ He was about to knock on Wilbur’s door, but then remembered that he was downstairs with Philza. He walked to Tommy’s door instead which had a sign that said “DO NOT ENTER” written in red and green crayon. Schlatt knocked on the door and received no answer, he knocked again. Once again, no answer. Schlatt opened the door and saw Tommy and Toby asleep holding each other slightly. Schlatt didn't want to wake them up yet. So he silently closed the door and made his way back downstairs, now being done with Philza’s task. Schlatt made his way back down the old wooden stairs, each step creaking along the way. 

“Done already?” Philza asked in a light-hearted tone. “Techno didn’t give you too much of a hard time, did he? Schlatt just giggled and shook his head. “Good,” Philza started. “He’s already stabbed three people this week.”

“Wait, What the fuck!” Schlatt practically shouted, this made Philza laugh hysterically. 

“I’m joking, kind of,” Philza spoke through a fit of laughter. Schlatt stared at Philza with the most ‘What the fuck’ expression ever. After laughing for a few minutes, Philza continued to cook dinner. By this time Wilbur was upstairs in his room and the only people downstairs were Philza and Schlatt. The two talked about possible jobs that Schlatt could apply for and after a half-hour of talking Philza went to go get the others for dinner. 

They all sat at the wooden table eating Philza at the head of the table, Schlatt at the other end, Tommy and Toby sitting next to each other, and Wilbur and Techno sitting next to each other. They all enjoyed the food the Philza had made and struck up different conversations about different topics. After an hour at the table, the clock chimed at 9 o'clock. 

“Hear that kids?” Philza started, “That's the sound of bedtime.” The children groaned and complained a bit, but after seeing no effect they decided to just head upstairs. Schlatt decided to also head to bed, but not before saying goodnight to Philza. 

As Schlatt made it to his room and sat on the bed he realized he was helpless, only the fabric of sleep could save him. Even that though was a nightmare.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Drunken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt gets pissed.

Philza POV

It’s been about three months since Schlatt got here, I don't exactly think he’s been trying that hard. He comes back drunk, he doesn’t come to dinner, he doesn’t even look after little Tubbo. I should really check up on him.

Third Person POV

Philza walked up the stairs shaking. He’d never been scared talking to Schlatt, but this was different. This time Schlatt was drunk.

He got to Schlatt’s room, Only he was in it since Toby would sleep in Tommy’s room. Philza knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

“What the fuck do you want!” The voice boomed, Philza cringed at this. 

“Hi J, it’s me.” There was silence for a long time, right when Philza was about to knock, the door opened. 

“What do you want Phil?” Schlatt slurred. Philza gazed up at the taller man.

“Schlatt, I need to talk to you.” Schlatt looked like that was the last thing on earth he would care to do, but he begrudgingly obliged. Philza took a seat on the end of Schlatt’s bed and sighed. 

“It’s about Toby.” Schlatt’s eyes grew angry.

“Fuck you I can take care of my child just fine.” Philza gazed up and down at Schlatt.

“You’re drunk Schlatt.” That was the final straw for Schlatt. 

“You wanna see drunk?” Schlatt yelled, raising his glass beer bottle “I’ll show you fucking drunk.” he practically screamed and swung at Philza, managing to hit him in the forehead. There was blood everywhere, glass on the floor, and tears in Philza’s eyes. Screams could be heard throughout the entire house as Schlatt kept hitting Philza. 

“Help! Please! Call the police!” Philza screamed the desperation in his voice. He tried to fight back, but with Schlatt being much taller and stronger than him, he failed miserably. Luckily, sirens could be heard in the distance.

Someone had called the police.

Within minutes there was banging on the door followed by a louder bang and frantic steps coming up the stairs. The police went to the only open door and saw what Schlatt had done. 

“Put your hands in the air!” The policewoman with puffy white hair yelled. 

“Wait fellas, this is all just a misunderstanding. Please you gotta believe me.” They handcuffed Schlatt, by this point nearly everyone in the house was aware of the situation. 

“Dad!” Techno ran up to his father seeing how badly beaten he had gotten. “Dad! please wake up!” He cried, Philza held a dear place in Techno’s heart. Techno would always try his best to protect him, yet this time he failed.

“Hey, your father will be just fine.” The white-haired woman said as they were wheeling out Philza and walking out the now handcuffed Schlatt. At the moment the only people outside were Techno and Wilbur, with Wilbur being too afraid to say anything. It was silent until Tommy’s door opened revealing that it was Toby who had opened it. 

“Daddy?” he said with confusion. “Where are you going?”

“Out of this shithole to an even bigger shithole.” Toby was confused, he was only five after all.

“Why are you-” Schlatt cut him off.

“Toby if you don't stop asking questions I’m going to hang you with a Wii remote.” Toby started crying as they put Schlatt in the police car and Philza in the ambulance. 

The nice police lady had offered to stay in the house to watch over the kids, but they politely declined. Just in case she gave them her number so that they could call her on the house phone. After some time everyone went to bed, dreading the morning to come.


End file.
